


basorexia

by i_bet_on_losing_dogs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adultery, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Late 1800s, Maybe explicit sexual content eventually maybe??, script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bet_on_losing_dogs/pseuds/i_bet_on_losing_dogs
Summary: basorexia - The sudden urge to kiss someone
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr (past), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Jonathan Bellamy (d.1777) & Aaron Burr, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Kudos: 8





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> song for this chapter : https://open.spotify.com/track/4gklLwfCAKbm5mqheWWsSt
> 
> the full playlist : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1i6QR9lGwSMCB9yu8MzMxC
> 
> To make up for the "chapters" being so short imma post more but I don't write that much b/c of school; hopefully its not too bad. enjoy!

FADE IN:

INT. BURR'S FOYER

A white, expensive grand piano sits in a white, expensive, home off the entrance. It is dustless and tuned, waiting for someone's hands to play it.

QUICK CUT:

EXT. ELIZABETH'S GARDEN - MORNING

An marvel of an English garden early in the morning. ELIZABETH is leaning next to a cloud of greenery. She is holding her hand to a broken Monarch butterfly.

ELIZABETH

Are you okay, darling?

AARON is watching her from his upstairs bathroom window.

She pushes the butterfly into her hand, and walks to her back porch. We see this from the Aaron's window, watching over his shoulder.

When she leaves his view, we (Aaron and the audience)shift our attention to his flower-printed ashtray, to his half full sink.

He pulls the plug and turns away from the sink. We watch the water drain.

SUPERIMPOSE: b a s o r e x i a


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basorexia - the sudden urge to kiss someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: https://open.spotify.com/track/3eGsNpXzcb1BDkfSJI54NY  
> full playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1i6QR9lGwSMCB9yu8MzMxC

INT. BURR'S BEDROOM - NOON

Aaron's dresser, with three candles: one heavily used, two untouched. There's another ashtray, clean. He readjusts his cuffs in the mirror.

MAID (O.S.)

Mr. Burr?

THEODOSIA JR. (O.S.)

Dad!

Aaron goes to the door; THEO and the maid are standing at the top of the stairs.

THEODOSIA JR. (ENTER)

Dad! I--

Aaron hugs her like he hasn't seen her in years. Theodosia is surprised.

AARON

You look lovely, Theo.

THEODOSIA JR.

Dad, you have to listen to me.

Aaron pulls back.

THEODOSIA JR.

I'm going to college.

AARON

Really?

THEODOSIA JR.

(nod)

I was talking with Miss Jones, and I said I wanted to teach and she I could go to Wesleyan; where she went, or—

AARON

Why?

THEODOSIA JR.

...I just said, I want to teach.

AARON

No, why do you want to teach? You don't have to go off by yourself so soon.

THEODOSIA JR.

But I want to

(pause)

My friend, Florence, her mom was a teacher, and she got to go to France, and England, and California, and you said I was good at writing?

AARON

You are, darling, you are.

Aaron places a kiss on her forehead.

AARON

But you'll be here for a little while, right?

THEODOSIA JR.

Of course, Dad. You didn't get rid of my room, did you?

Theodosia turns to the left, to her childhood room, and calls to the maid.

THEODOSIA JR. (O.S.)

And Dad?

AARON

Yes, Theo?

THEODOSIA JR.

Can we go out tomorrow? I need some new dresses.

Aaron laughs.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basorexia - The sudden urge to kiss someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter: https://open.spotify.com/track/2NHVRc2gml9maFMHRgIC0y?si=jEvb-2M1Tlytohk-AUN5Lw
> 
> the full playlist : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1i6QR9lGwSMCB9yu8MzMxC

EXT. RIVERFRONT PARK - DAY

Elizabeth and ANGELICA are having a lunch in the park. PHILIP HAMILTON(17), ANGELICA HAMILTON(16), and KITTY CHURCH(16) are much closer to the riverbank. Angie is playing a fortune teller with Kitty. Angelica's dress is inspired by the “new women” look, but her hair is more traditional. Eliza is more conservative.

ANGELICA

\- so I thought I'd get Mr. Church to at least donate to a orphanage, if he didn't want me to do a charity ball, but he said it wasn't worth it. Can you believe that?

Elizabeth isn't listening.

ELIZABETH

Mhm.

ANGELICA

Elizabeth.

ELIZABETH

Yes?

ANGELICA

Do you even care about the the orphanage? Or the ball? You married that little poor boy, you should really give back something

ELIZABETH

Alexander?

ANGELICA

Are you married to someone else?

ELIZABETH

Isn't that rude to the people you're trying to help?

ANGELICA

No, it's rude to Alexander.

ELIZABETH

Hamilton.

(pause)

And besides, Alexander's helping, just through the government.

ANGELICA

Do you those people want some snob accountant to hand them a banknote and expect them to be perfect?

Angelica stops to cut into an apple with a pairing knife, and Eliza grabs an orange out of a cloth.

ANGELICA

The environment causes the poor, and giving them a hundred dollars won't make the environment better. If they stay in the tenements around all the drunks and the sick and other poor people, the money might as well be thrown in the street.

Eliza punctures the orange at the top. It is dry to the touch.

ANGELICA

I've been reading a lot about it.

ELIZABETH

Well I can't know about all that. Alexander might, though. Are you coming to dinner tonight?

Eliza is looking at Philip, and Philip is looking at someone down the path. We watch with Eliza as Theodosia Jr. bicycles down the path. She's in a cycling outfit, with the most gorgeous Gibson Girl updo and hat. She's never seen anything like it. Philip has never seen anything like it.

They are too far away for Eliza to hear, but she stares at Philip's entranced face, looking up at Theodosia on her bike, like a modern young lady. She eats the orange slowly, and watches as Theodosia leans over Philip. They smile; they laugh. Eventually, Theodosia gets back on the bicycle and rides away, and Eliza finishes her orange.

ANGELICA

That's nice, I didn't know Theodosia was back?

ELIZABETH

Neither did I.

ANGELICA (O.S.)

So, what was that about dinner?

Elizabeth turns to the camera, towards us. We saw, right?


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basorexia - n. the sudden urge to kiss someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1i6QR9lGwSMCB9yu8MzMxC  
> Putting scenes together so the chapters are longer

INT. HAMILTON'S DINING ROOM - NIGHT

The broken butterfly is in a jar on one of the several dark wooden shelves. Deep blue wallpaper, a floral arrangement Elizabeth handmade, and several wall lamps that are a bit too dim when the curtains are closed. Eliza is cleaning up the dishes from dinner. The head of table has an untouched plate.

ALEXANDER enters.

ELIZABETH

Alex, did you eat?

(kisses him on his cheek)

ALEXANDER

No, Betsey, did you make a plate?

ELIZABETH

Well, I was hoping you would be here for dinner tonight because I told Angelica you would be here, and...

ALEXANDER

Angie?

ELIZABETH

My sister.

(stern)

Your daughter would also like you to be here, but Angelica was here, and she was excited to see you.

ALEXANDER

Oh, was she going to talk about that orphanage she was trying to set up? I love her, but sometimes she overestimates the theory—

ELIZABETH

Well, if she was, you missed your chance.

ALEXANDER

She'll be here tomorrow.

Eliza stops cleaning, and sits down. Alexander still stands.

ALEXANDER

I mean, she'll not be gone for another week, I'd hope she'd come more than once.

ELIZABETH

You missed her last Friday, too.

ALEXANDER

Well, I went to go see her on Saturday.

Angelica didn't tell her that she saw Alexander at all.

ALEXANDER

I told you that, I was finishing some work but I stopped by to talk.

ELIZABETH

I thought you were at work the whole time. And Angelica didn't tell-

ALEXANDER

She probably forgot.

Alexander walks to the back of Eliza's chair, and wraps his arms around her shoulders. When he doesn't get a positive response, he picks up the dishes off the table and starts to walk out.

ELIZABETH

You can leave those.

When Alexander looks back, Eliza is perfectly fine.

ELIZABETH

And I'll make you a plate, go see the kids now. They've been waiting for you.

Alexander exits. Elizabeth doesn't move.

INT./EXT. TAILOR'S SHOP/SHOPPING STREET

Aaron is sitting near the front of the shop while waiting for Theodosia to be measured. He's reading through a newspaper he brought earlier that day.

Eliza is enters and passes him, near the back. She's very elegantly dressed, in a light purple dress.

Aaron stops reading to watch her out of the corner of his eye. He tries to convince himself to talk to her, and he starts to get up—

The door opens.

JONATHAN (O.S.)

Aaron?

JONATHAN BELLAMY enters. Aaron sits back down.

JONATHAN

Aaron! I haven't seen you in so long, since like, the eighties?

Jonathan starts for a hug, then pulls back to a handshake, that hangs a little. It's a weak handshake, but familiar.

AARON

It's been a long time, that's for sure. How was London—

JONATHAN

You don't want to know. That's why I'm back.

(Laughs)

AARON

Well, what are you doing in here? Getting something for your wife?

JONATHAN

...We really haven't talked in a while, huh?

AARON

Oh, I'm sorry for your loss

JONATHAN

No, Lucretia and I had a falling out, actually. But she's still alive.

AARON

Oh. Well, that's what happened to Theo, and you know I project, so

JONATHAN

You've got to get a better sense of humor, friend.

AARON

We need a better sense of humor, friend.

They both laugh.

JONATHAN

I'm actually looking for models, but I haven’t had much luck. Do you know anyone?

Aaron looks at Eliza out of the corner of his eye. He then looks at Theo, emerging from the back dressing room.

AARON

Her?

JONATHAN

(Points at Theo)

Her?

AARON

No, no-

(Points to Eliza)

Her. She lives next door to me.

Eliza turns her head to look at a bodice, and something lights up in Jonathan's eyes.

JONATHAN

Oh. Excuse me!

Eliza looks up startled.

JONATHAN

Excuse me, can I ask you something?

We follow Jonathan across the room. Eliza has turned towards Jonathan; Theo runs to Aaron with a bag.

JONATHAN

Hello, I'm Jonathan Bellamy, an illustrator for a woman’s magazine, and I have been looking for art reference models. And I thought you were just lovely, so I was wondering if you were interested?

Eliza is embarrassed, but it only makes her prettier to Jonathan.

ELIZABETH

Well, um, I've never done anything like that.

JONATHAN

You'd be amazing at it, I know.

ELIZABETH

I'd have to ask my husband.

JONATHAN

You're married?

ELIZABETH

(Nods)

JONATHAN

I thought you were younger than that.

He pulls a very blushing smile out of her. He wants to draw it.

JONATHAN

Well, here's my address for my studio, and whenever you made your decision, just, stop by. And what's your name?

ELIZABETH

Elizabeth Hamilton, Mr. Bellamy.

Eliza watches Jonathan leave. She looks at Aaron. Aaron is looking at her.


End file.
